


Just for kicks

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Scarif, Cassian didn’t think happiness would be possible. Yet here they were several years later, mated, expecting their first litter, living in a small cottage beside a lake on a remote planet.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 11
Collections: anonymous





	Just for kicks

**Author's Note:**

> Includes pic manip art

Cassian was rubbing lazy circles along the back and shoulders of his mate, who had his back pressed up against him. Bodhi was wearing one of Cassian’s t-shirts, and it pulled up ever so lightly on his pupped stomach. The sight made Cassian swell with pride. Only a few more months and then they would be welcoming their two children into the world.

Suddenly, Bodhi winced, bringing a hand to his stomach. Cassian instantly started panicking, wondering what could possibly be wrong.

“Kriff!” Bodhi shouted.

“Bo, what is it? What’s wrong?”

The omega let out a deep breath and tried to smile.

“Nothing, love. I think the pups just woke up and they want me to know it.”

Cassian sat up and leaned over Bodhi’s stomach, growling.

“Mommy is trying to relax, little ones.”

They both paused, waiting for a response, and when there was none, Bodhi sighed.

“I think that helped. Thank you.”

Cassian leaned over so that his head was resting gently atop Bodhi’s belly and started rubbing softly. He hummed, some song he couldn’t even remember the lyrics to, and Bodhi rubbed his hand through his hair.

As soon as he finished, Bodhi yelped.

“Now I think they’re made their dad stopped singing to them. Keep going and maybe it’ll put them to sleep?”

Cassian started up again, and made up a tune, wanting nothing more than to soothe his pups. After a time, Bodhi had drifted back to sleep. He looked absolutely sublime, his long hair tied up at the nape of his neck, his breasts only just starting to round and his belly, filled with their two pups jutting out. After Scarif, Cassian didn’t think happiness would be possible. Yet here they were several years later, mated, expecting their first litter, living in a small cottage beside a lake on a remote planet. Cassian didn’t expect much for himself, but Bodhi deserved the world, and Cassian was going to do his damnedest to give it to him.

[](https://freeimage.host/i/dwlwLG)


End file.
